


Playing Games With the Girls

by MissIzzy



Series: Playing Games With the Girls [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Community: x_men100, Drabble, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-12
Updated: 2003-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/MissIzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan's going to regret agreeing to this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Games With the Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an x_men100 challenge to use one or more of a list of sentences in a drabble. In this case, the sentence used is "Xavier School for the Criminally Bewildered, can I help you?"

Kitty sat on her bed, holding up a mock telephone. "Xavier School for the Criminally Bewildered, can I help you?"

Rogue pulled a wary Logan into their dorm. "Yes, I have a Wolverine I need to turn over to you."

Kitty put the phone down and grinned wickedly. "What do you want us to do to him?"

"How'd I get talked into this?" growled Logan.

"Oh dear, temper problem." Jubilee rose from her bed. "We need a specialist. I'll be it."

"Mr. Wolverine, if you would please sit down." She meant business, Logan could tell. Resignedly, he sat down on Rogue's bed.

At least this was getting Rogue to smile.


End file.
